badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Farmer Ben
On the night of July 16, 2012, a 911 call from a woman in Troy, Missouri made every hair on the officer’s back stand up. At 3:17 in the morning, the conversation was the most disturbing one the cops had heard. Operator: Hello, 911. What is your emergency? Woman: HELP ME! HE’S GOT MY SON- Operator: Calm down, please, tell me your emergency- Woman: SEND THE POLICE! SEND THE FREAKING POLICE! HE KILLED HIM! HE HAS- Operator: Please, calm down, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s happening- Woman: HE KILLED MY SON! HE KILLED MY- He heard me. He’s coming. Operator: We are sending police to your location, remain calm. Woman: He’s looking. He hears me. He’s going to kill me. No. No! NO! NO!! N-NO! PLEASE, DON’T! LEAVE ME ALONE! I’m freaking Farmer Ben, now shut the Hell up, you worthless bitch- PLEASE! I’M BEGGING YOU! I don’t help people- I DON’T DESERVE THIS- *Screaming* You’re a bit late. Operator: Hello? Woman: *Police sirens* In an abandoned house in Troy, a man sat on a wooden rocking chair by himself. The house was lit by one candle, and there was one room. He had a farmer hat and overalls on, with some bloodstained black leather boots. He had a mask over his face, it looked like a clown mask you could find at a Halloween shop. Next to him was a molding cardboard box full of other masks. He wouldn’t dare show his face. Also in the cardboard were leather gloves. He wouldn’t dare leave any trace of DNA where he went. In another area of the house was a refrigerator full of fresh meat from slaughtered animals and some corn. He had the perfect hiding place. Behind his house was a corn field which was growing very well, even though his area was going through a drought. West of the corn field was a hole full of dead bodies, all drained of their fluids. Even though he was the only one with growing corn, he kept it all to himself. He had to do it very carefully, or everything would be ruined. A few miles away from the tiny house was a neighborhood. Everything was even, the houses all had rose gardens, and they were all painted bright yellow. In one house, a wife and her husband sat on the couch watching television. In front of them sat there 4 year old son, who was nearly asleep. “Honey, should we take John to bed? It’s almost 9:00.” “ Sure, Olivia.” The man stood up and picked up John. “It’s time to go to bed, squirt!” John said nothing as the man carried him to bed. A few minutes later, the man walked out of the bedroom and on to the couch. “Now, where were we?” He sat down on the couch and turned on a romantic comedy movie. At about 11:16 they heard glass break in John’s room. They paid no attention, considering they were almost asleep. Suddenly, they heard John scream, “MOMMY! MOMMY!” They darted up and ran to John’s room. A man in a clown mask, overalls, and a farmer’s hat was holding a knife up to John’s head. “GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Olivia shouted. The man turned around and started dashing towards Olivia and the man. “Olivia, hide and call 911, I’ll get John and the shotgun.” Olivia did as she was told and ran into their bathroom, and into their shower. She picked up a phone and dialed 911. She looked out of the shower and saw her husband holding up a gun and looking for the intruder. Suddenly, the intruder came out and stabbed her husband in the stomach with a knife carved out of a human bone. He fell over, squeezing his stomach, blood pouring out from under. Finally, he took his last breath. The intruder looked around for John as blood poured out of her husband’s stomach. The Operator finally responded. “HELP ME! HE’S GOT MY SON!” She shouted. “SEND THE POLICE! SEND THE FREAKING POLICE! HE KILLED HIM! HE HAS-“ She stopped and looked in horror at what had just happened. The intruder stabbed john in the heart and she froze as she saw him fall over, bleeding everywhere. “HE KILLED MY SON! HE KILLED MY- He heard me. He’s coming.” She looked ahead as the intruder walked toward her slowly. “He’s looking. He hears me. He’s going to kill me. No. No! NO! NO!! N-NO! PLEASE, DON’T! LEAVE ME ALONE!” She shouted. The man walked up to her and said in a cold raspy voice, “I’m freaking Farmer Ben, now shut the Hell up, you worthless bitch.” “PLEASE! I’M BEGGING YOU!” She shouted. “I don’t help people.” The intruder said. He raised his bone knife as the woman shouted, “I DON’T DESERVE THIS!” The intruder stabbed her in the head and she fell over, slowly dying. He picked up the phone and said, “You’re a bit late.” He did stuff like this everyday, all of the fluids from the bodies were just enough to keep his crops growing. Category:BCP Category:Pastas